<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teenage dirtbag by Holly_Hepburn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626677">teenage dirtbag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Hepburn/pseuds/Holly_Hepburn'>Holly_Hepburn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, F/M, First Love, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), Tony Stark's Daughter Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Hepburn/pseuds/Holly_Hepburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter didn't want it to happen, in fact, he tried to get rid of the feeling as soon as he was conscious of it. Of course, he couldn't, because by that time, he was all head over heels for the Stark girl. But what were his chances? In the end, he was only a teenage dirtbag, a weirdo, and, her? Oh... She was so fucking special. </p><p>Playlist at: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6fMEfEpX50pGcrtyDL1q9o?si=Tqx7xlzASwi_ami9UC_Mag</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello, destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all began as your typical rom-com, in an airport, the morning of the 30th May 2016. Oh, how much she hated rom-coms and their unrealistic relationships with bad humour. And yet, there she was, oblivious to the story she was about to write; a story which started as a romance and ended up as a Greek tragedy. </p><p>It was almost six in the morning when their plane landed, but (Y/N) didn't care much about waking up so early on a festive day. She just wanted to see him, hold him, make sure she wasn't all alone in the world... Again.</p><p>It was a surprise for Tony to see his daughter leaning against a wall, in her pyjama bottoms and a grey sweatshirt, patiently waiting for him. </p><p>-(Y/N), what are you doing here?- he approached her, luggage in hand.</p><p>-I missed you too, eh- she said sarcastically. </p><p>She walked to her father and hugged him tightly, relaxing for the first time in a week, telling herself that the nightmare was over... For now, at least. </p><p>She noticed Happy behind her father, walking side by side with a boy around her age. </p><p>-You've got school today, you should be sleeping. </p><p>-It's Memorial Day, dad. </p><p>She didn't expect him to remember, in the end, it was usually Pepper the one who kept him up with the dates. But she was gone, as most of the people she had grown up to call family. </p><p>-Aren't you happy to see me?</p><p>-Of course I am- he kissed her forehead-. I just didn't expect you. How you got here, anyway? </p><p>-I took an uber. Welcome back, Happy. </p><p>-Nice to see you, kid- he patted her gently on the head, as his usual greeting. </p><p>(Y/N) turned her attention to the other teen, who directed her furtive glances. As neither her father nor Happy seem to have the intention of presenting them, she cleared her throat and offered him her hand. </p><p>-You are that spider boy, right?</p><p>-Spider-Man, yes- he shook her hand a little bit too harsh-. Peter Parker, nice to meet you. </p><p>-(Y/N) Stark. </p><p>-I know- she raised an eyebrow as he blushed-. I mean, you're kinda famous since your father is Iron Man. </p><p>She forced a smile, uncomfortable, trying not to appear rude. She hated it when people call her "the daughter of Tony Stark/Iron Man". The title happened to be an inconvenient when meeting new people throughout the years.  </p><p>-Come on, let's get out of here, we need to drop off Peter. </p><p>The four of them walked out of the airport, the slight morning breeze accompanying them to the car that they had parked before flying to Germany. Tony and Peter got in the back seats as Happy and (Y/N) took the front. </p><p>-Take Queens Boulevard- Tony told his friend-. That way we can avoid the traffic. </p><p>-We'll get stuck if I take Queens, I'm taking a shortcut.</p><p>-If you say so. </p><p>Tony lied back on the seat, rubbing his eyes tiredly, as Peter took out his phone and Happy started the car. (Y/N) bit her lip nervously, occasionally turning to see her father, undecided whether to ask what had been leaving her sleepless. Just as she gathered enough courage to say something, her father opened his eyes and turned to see Peter with an amused smile. </p><p>-What are you doing, a little video diary?- he asked as (Y/N) noticed the boy was filming. </p><p>-Yeah- he sounded like a dear in the lights. </p><p>Tony laughed, moving to face the phone.</p><p>-It's alright. I'd do the same thi...</p><p>-I told him not to- Happy interrupted-. He was filming everything. I'm gonna wipe the chip.</p><p>-Hey, hey, hey, no... We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready? </p><p>(Y/N) looked at the scene with a frown, between worried and annoyed. Her dad took his shades off, letting her see a black eye and some cuts. </p><p>-An alibi? Sure. Okay. </p><p>Peter seated closer to Tony, smiling.</p><p>-We rolling? Get in the frame. "Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope"- the man laughed as both Peter and his daughter looked at him with a frown-. Okay, Peter, that's inappropriate. Let's start over, you can edit it.</p><p>The teen just laughed nervously and nodded. </p><p>-Oh, such a gentleman- she said sarcastically, taking her phone. </p><p>-Three, two, one...</p><p>-"Hey, May! My gosh, uh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was impressed, right, honey? "</p><p>Tony looked at her daughter, making Peter direct the camera her way. She was so shocked at the sudden questioning, she could only manage to look blankly at the phone, looking for words.  </p><p>-Oh, yeah... He has marvellous... </p><p>A honk was heard, scaring the three people in the video.</p><p>-Come on!- Happy turned to see Tony as they reach a stop-. It's a freaking merge, I'm sorry. </p><p>-This is because you're not on Queens Boulevard- his boss sighed as Peter turned the camera to his face-. See, Happy is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was forehead of security, and before that, he was just a driver. </p><p>-That was a private conversation- Happy almost whispered-. I don't like joking about it. It was hard to talk about that. </p><p>-No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch? </p><p>-He would be perfect for the position, you know?- (Y/N) mentioned- In the end, he has done such a good job with "asshole management", don't you think?</p><p>-Hey, language. </p><p>-That's Steve's line. </p><p>-Well, Steve's not here anymore. </p><p>The name of his ex-colleague came out of his mouth with despise, like a spit, making everyone go silent immediately. </p><p>-Here we are- Happy broke the silence, parking in front of a department complex. </p><p>Peter opened the door, but Tony stopped him, turning to see Happy, who's cheeks are still red. </p><p>-Can you give us a moment? </p><p>-You want me to leave the car?- he was offended. </p><p>-Yes, both of you- (Y/N) frowns-. Grab Peter's case out of the trunk. </p><p>-It's cold outside- she complained. </p><p>-It's just a moment, you ain't going to die, (Y/N). </p><p>-Whatever- she grabbed her phone and descended from the vehicle with Happy, slamming the door behind her. </p><p>As Happy opened the trunk, she leaned on the side of the car, scrolling through her IG. Happy's grunts caught her attention at a certain point, and as she was about to offer her help to get the suitcase out, he pulled the silver case. </p><p>-You okay?- she asked worriedly after noticing his heavy breathing. </p><p>-It's been years since I was last okay, kid.</p><p>-Honestly, same. </p><p>He walked to the window and knocked on the glass to catch Tony's attention.</p><p>-This it?- he showed him the suitcase.</p><p>-Seventh floor!- she heard her father answer. </p><p>-I can take that. You don't have to- Peter was quick to say. </p><p>-You'll take it?</p><p>-Yeah, I can take that. </p><p>-Thank you- Happy sighted, relieved, leaving the case on the floor. </p><p>Seconds later the door opened, and when (Y/N) turned her head, she saw Peter hugging her father as the man hold the door.</p><p>-It's not a hug. I'm just grabbing the door for you- she had to bit her lip to not laugh-. We're not there yet. </p><p>Peter noded with red cheeks and got off the car so fast, he almost bumped into (Y/N). </p><p>-Sorry- he moved his hands as if he intended to touch her, but stopped mid-action, blushing even more-. Nice to meet you, Miss Stark. </p><p>-Pleasure's mine- it was mere politeness. </p><p>The teen looked at Tony and waved, to them smiled at Happy:</p><p>-Bye! </p><p>(Y/N) got in the car, now beside her father, and Happy drove away. No one spoke as the vehicle made its way to the Avengers Compound, tension building up with every passing second. Tony laid against the seat with closed eyes, sunglasses on, while his daughter anxiously fidgeted with the pending charm of her choker. </p><p>-Are they okay?- she finally asked, looking at her father with teary eyes-. All of them... Are they alright?</p><p>-As far as I know, yes.</p><p>-Where are they?</p><p>-I don't know, and I don't want to know. </p><p>-And will I ever see them again?- she'd never feared an answer so much.</p><p>Opening his eyes, Tony stared at his daughter with melancholy, realizing he had forgotten about her feeling, about the impact that the whole fight had on her. She didn't even have the chance to say goodbye.</p><p>-I don't know, sweetheart- it almost sounded like an apology. </p><p>(Y/N) just sobbed and directed her face to the window, allowing her hair to cover it, so her father wouldn't see her cry. She held the charm close to her chest, like if that would bring its other half back... <em>Her </em>  back... <em>Them  </em> back <em> .  </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. parenting advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For (Y/N), their absence was, at least, bearable for the rest of the academical year; but it mostly was because she avoided thinking about them by loading herself with as much schoolwork as possible. </p><p>However, by June, she had started to feel the urge to jump from her balcony just to escape the insufferable silence of the tower. It felt surreal, like being trapped inside of a dull colourless painting, when- not so long ago- her life was full of life and rush. The hallways were never empty, all seats were taken at dinner time, Friday's game night was a tradition, and boredom was not part of anyone's vocabulary. </p><p>But all that was over thanks to some stupid accords. Now she was stuck in the Avengers Tower while her father helped Rhodes recover, and started packing stuff to move to the New Avenger's Compound. </p><p>So, in order not to go crazy with her loneliness, she spent the day in Banner's laboratory, now abandoned, analyzing some samples the scientist had left behind. She didn't understand some of his notes, but examining them was her favourite hobby, as it allowed her to forget everything else happening around her. </p><p>But in the first week of July, her father entered the lab with some men behind him, taking notes on what he was saying. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her sitting by a microscope, headphones on, her computer beside her with a notes app opened. </p><p>-(Y/N)- he called her, but the music was too loud-. (Y/N)!</p><p>He approached her and pulled gently from the headset, catching her attention. </p><p>-Oh, hi, dad- she noticed the other man-. Who are they?</p><p>-S.H.I.E.L.D staff, they're helping me move out all of our stuff to the compound. What are you doing here?</p><p>-I'm just studying some of Banner's notes, they're interesting. </p><p>-And you understand all of it?</p><p>-Um, like 1/3, but I've been "decoding" the rest. </p><p>-You've been here since school ended?- he was confused.</p><p>-Yeah.</p><p>-Sweetheart, it's summer.</p><p>-I know- she didn't know what he planned by stating the obvious. </p><p>-Shouldn't you be with your friends, then? You know, like, doing dumb teenage stuff instead of... Of this? </p><p>-I would if I had some- she turned her attention to the computer, writing her observations down.</p><p>-Some what? </p><p>-Friends... I don't have friends, dad. </p><p>-What do you...- he looked at the others, who just observed the conversation as if it was a reality show-. Can you give me a moment?</p><p>-Sure, Mr Stark. </p><p>After everyone left the room, Tony closed his daughter's computer, forcing her to pay him attention. </p><p>-What the hell, dad?</p><p>-Language- she rolled her eyes-. What do you mean you don't have friends? You're <em>my </em>daughter, everyone wants to be your friend. </p><p>-No, everyone wants to be <em>your </em>friend. So they only approach me in the hopes of meeting you or the others. </p><p>-That's not true, you are just judging them...</p><p>-No!- she interrupted him-. I've tried making friends, I've really tried. But all they keep asking me was: "How does the suit work?" "How strong is the Captain?" "What do I have to do to anger Hulk?" "Is Natasha's hair dyed?" They never asked about me because they didn't want to know me, but you. It was exhausting. </p><p>Tony was slapping himself on the inside, something he tended to do every time he spoke with his daughter. He had been her father for 7 years, half of which he avoided the responsibility, and still had no clue how to raise her on his own. He had relied on Steve, Pepper, Natasha, Banner and even Thor for parental advise, which meant he'd never taken care of the girl alone, and this was a cold wake up call to do so. </p><p>-Why you never told me? </p><p>-Because you can't do anything about it, dad. You can't be everyone's hero. </p><p>-And why don't you hang out with Vision? You two get along pretty well, isn't he your...- he couldn't remember how her daughter had nicknamed him-, "near brother", or something like that? </p><p>-"Almost brother"- she corrected him.</p><p>-Yeah, that. Didn't you have plans to go to Disney?- he'd heard her say that in a conversation with Steve. </p><p>-No, I promised Wanda to take her to <em>Universal Studio</em>s, and Vision said he would like to come too- she started playing with the charm pending on her neck-. But Wanda's gone, and Vision and I don't wanna go without her. </p><p>-And why don't you go somewhere else? </p><p>-Vision's not here.</p><p>-What?- Tony thought he heard wrong. </p><p>-Vision left- she raised an eyebrow-. He's been missing for three days. </p><p>-Oh, shit- he said under his breath, mad-. You know where he is?</p><p>-No, he's <em>missing. </em>He's been appearing and disappearing for at least a month, dad. I thought you, or Happy, or Rhodes would have noticed by now. </p><p>-And you've never asked him where he's going?</p><p>-Yeah, but he never wants to tell me. </p><p>-Ugh- he rubbed his eyes in annoyance-. Whatever, I'll deal with that later. What were we talking about?</p><p>-That I don't have friends. </p><p>-Oh, yeah...- a face popped in his mind-. Why don't you invite Peter over?</p><p>-Who's Peter? </p><p>-Parker, Peter Parker- she looked at him puzzled-. The kid I took with me to Germany. </p><p>-Ah, the spider-boy?</p><p>-Spider-Man- she hummed- Why don't you hang out with him? He already knows me, and the others. And he's quite clever, he goes to the MSST, you could talk about whatever you're doing here with him. Most important, I'm pretty sure he would want to get to know <em>you </em>and be <em>your </em>friend.</p><p>-I don't have his number.</p><p>-I do- Tony took his phone from his pocket and, seconds later, (Y/N)'s phone buzzed-. There you go. Call him, or text him, or... Snapchat him, whatever your people do these days.</p><p>-"Your people"?- she laughed. </p><p>-You know what I mean- he laughed with her-. Give him an opportunity, okay? Go out with him or invite him over, and if he's boring or something, fine, you can lock yourself all summer in the lab if you want. </p><p>-Okay- she breathed deeply in defeat. </p><p>Tony stood up and kiss her forehead, slightly brushing her hair in the process. He walked to the doot as (Y/N) took her phone, a picture of Wanda, Vision and her lighting her lockscreen. </p><p>-Dad...- she called him as he was about to leave-. Has Vision told you anything... About me? </p><p>-No- he frowned-. Is there something I need to know about, (Y/N)? Are you in trouble? </p><p>-No! I mean... Something weird happened when Wanda...- she thought about it again, shaking her head.- Don't mind me, forget about it, it's not important. </p><p>-Are you sure? Can I help you? Is something worrying you? </p><p>-No, I just had this stupid fight with Wanda- she looked at her palms closely before closing them abruptly-. But it doesn't matter anymore, does it? </p><p>-I guess it doesn't. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>